Memories, Lies, and Love
by Sasukes-cherry-blossom12
Summary: Sasuke returns and Sakura and the Town are all changed... What Will happen... P.S. I suck at Summarys


**3d Person POV**

_"Sasuke...please don't go...I love you so much!" Sakura said crying. Sasuke apeard behind her..."Sakura...Thank you For everything.." he said before he knocked her out and layed her gently on the bench._

Sakura awoke suddenly to her alarm. It had been 6 years since Sasuke was gone. The many failed attempts and many nights of tears. She gets out of her bed and wiped her face of tears and walked to the bathroom. She looked in her Mirror and smiled. Sakura took a shower getting out and dressed in Skinny Jeans and a band Tee. She took another look in the Mirror. Sakura fixed her hair and her makeup.

You see things change over the six years. Sakura started Expressing her self instead of being so shy. Sakura is now a singer and Naruto and Hinata's Club. She writes plays and sings her own songs there.

**Sakura's POV**

I started walking to Naruto's club for my shift. Surprisingly it was quiet outside. Cold but quiet. Its winter and snowing but usually people are outside playing in it.

The Club was pretty busy though surprisingly.

I got up on stage and look out into the audience and I saw something i NEVER expected to see ever again in my life. It was Sasuke. I stumbled back a little surprised. I must be seeing thing i must be. It can't be Sasuke just someone who looks like him. Yea that's it its just someone who looks like him.

I walked to the microphone and looked out into the audience. "I'm gonna sing a Christmas Song...this is brand new i wrote it 2 nights ago about Oh god you know who!" I said. I took my Place and started to sing....

_These are your good years_

_don't take my advice_

_you never wanted the nice girls anyway_

_and I'm of good cheer_

_cause I've been checking my list_

_the gifts you're receiving from me_

_will be_

_one awkward silence_

_and two hopes you cry yourself to sleep_

_staying up, waiting by the phone_

_and all I want this year is for you to dedicate your last breathe to me_

_before you bury yourself alive_

_don't come home for Christmas_

_you're the last thing I wanna see_

_underneath the tree_

_merry Christmas, I could care less_

_happy new years baby_

_you owe me_

_the best gift I will ever ask for_

_don't call me up, when the snow comes down_

_its the only thing I want this year_

_one awkward silence_

_and two hopes you cry yourself to sleep_

_staying up, waiting by the phone_

_all I want this year is for you to dedicate your last breathe to me_

_before you bury yourself alive_

_don't come home for Christmas_

_you're the last thing I wanna see_

_underneath the tree_

_merry Christmas, I could care less_

_don't come home for Christmas_

_you're the last thing I wanna see_

_underneath the tree (don't come home for Christmas)_

_merry Christmas, I could care less_

_don't come home for Christmas_

_you're the last thing I wanna see_

_underneath the tree (don't come home for Christmas)_

_merry Christmas, I could care less_

**3rd Person POV**

Sakura looked out to the audience. She walked to the drums and grabbed her water taking a sip. She looked out again "So! Who Like it!!!" she yelled trying to get everyone hyped up.

Everyone yelled and clapped yelling stuff like "AMAZING"...."AGAIN AGAIN" and other compliments. Sakura smiled and looked in Sasuke's Direction and he looked surprised. He took a step back and walked outside. Sakura wondered why but went back to singing more songs.

**Sasukes POV**

**_'She hates me...she really hates me'_** I thought to myself. "Damn! I shouldn't have done what i did to her...if i wouldn't have maybe i would still have her...if only she knew what i said that day after i put her to sleep on the bench!" He said talking to himself.....

_Flashback_

_"Sasuke...please don't go...I love you so much!" Sakura said crying. Sasuke apeard behind her..."Sakura...Thank you For everything.." he said before he knocked her out and layed her gently on the bench. Sasuke looked at her. "Sakura...I care more than you think...I do love you...but..." he stopped and sadly parted away leaveing her there in silence._

_Flashback over...._

"I Can't Believe it..." I said to myself..."I should at least try right...always try when you love someone...and if it doesn't let them go but keep them in your heart...isn't that what they say.." I continued. I Looked at the Club doors again and headed back in and through the crowd to the front. I Looked up at Sakura and smiled waiting for her and her beautiful voice to sing again.

Sakura's POV

I Looked out and watched as Sasuke came back through the doors and to the front right under me. **_'What is he doing..'_** I thought to myself. I kept calm though my inner was screaming at me inside. I thought of what I should do and i decided....

"This next song I will be singing is a Love song well sorta...its more of a funny song I wrote it when i was 12...I hope you enjoy and have a good laugh!" I said smiling and started.....

_What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas_

_But what if it don't?_

_What happens in my head stays in my head_

_But sometimes it won't_

_What if you knew what I was thinkin_

_Would it make you like WOHHHHH!_

_Don't wanna risk puttin' my foot in it_

_So I'll keep my mouth closed!_

_All you hear is..._

_Mmm mmm m m m m_

_Gonna button my lip So the truth don't slip_

_Mmm mmm m m m m m_

_Gotta beep out what I really wanna shout_

_Woops Did I say it out loud, did you find out_

_I wanna have your babies_

_Get serious like crazy_

_I wanna have your babies_

_I see 'em springin up like daisies_

_Some of my feelings keep escapin'_

_So I make it a joke_

_Nonchalant I keep on fakin'_

_So my heart don't get broke_

_Im in a big big big big ocean in a tiny little boat_

_Ill only put the idea out there If I know it's gonna float_

_All you hear is..._

_Mmm mmm m m m m m_

_Gonna button my lip_

_So the truth don't slip_

_Mmm mmm m m m m m_

_Gotta beep out_

_What I really wanna shout_

_Woops Did I say it out loud_

_Did you find out_

_I wanna have your babies_

_Get serious like crazy_

_I wanna have your babies_

_I see 'em springin up like daisy's_

_In my head there's a slot machine_

_And Im bettin' you're the one in my hopes and dreams_

_Trust me it would scare you if you knew what was goin' on in my brain_

_Trust me it would scare you that I've picked out the church all the schools all the names_

_If you knew it was all about you every wish Every candle every coin in a fountain_

_Trust me it would scare you_

_That's why I go..._

_Mmm mmm m m m m m_

_Mmm mmm m m m m m_

_Gonna button my lip_

_So the truth don't slip_

_Mmm mmm m m m m m_

_Gotta beep out_

_What I really wanna shout_

_Woops Did I say it out loud_

_Did you find out_

_I wanna have your babies_

_Get serious like crazy_

_I wanna have your babies_

_I see 'em springin up like daisy's_

_Mmm mmm m m m m m_

_Gonna button my lip_

_So the truth don't slip_

_Mmm mmm m m m m m_

_Gotta beep out_

_What I really wanna shout_

_Woops Did I say it out loud_

_Did you find out_

_I wanna have your babies_

_Get serious like crazy_

_I wanna have your babies_

_I see 'em springin up like daisy's_

_Mmm mmm m m m m m_

**3rd Person POV**

Sakura smiled at everyone..."Thats it For tonight!! Happy Holidays!! Good Night!" she said and walked off stage tripping and landed in someones arms. "Well Hello There Angel" He said..............

* * *

Sorry it's So Short......R&R and tell me your idea's :]


End file.
